bungou stray dogs - soukoku drabbles
by darkchocolate1212
Summary: lower case intended -
1. cafés and churros

"dazai! where are you, you suicidal maniac?"

chuuya looked around for the annoying brunette, before deciding that he wasn't worth his time.

"that waste of space and time, what does he think he's doing?" chuuya murmured under his breath.

walking, finding somewhere to have a light snack so that he'd have the energy to punch and kick dazai later, chuuya stopped in front of a small café.

walking in and choosing a seat in the corner, he ordered the most expensive cappuccino they had (which was only a very low price of $10.99), he sat back, thinking about the dumbass who had run away.

that was until his thoughts were interrupted by a loud: "BOO!"

chuuya jumped slightly, panic crossing his face before being replaced by annoyance.

"you finally came, you waste of bandages"

"hey, look at this!~" dazai exclaimed, sitting down and pointing at a dessert on the menu.

"they're called chuuyas!~"

"dummy, that says churros."

"fine, shorty, so how about i call you churro?~"

"don't you dare, suicide freak"

chuuya needed to think of more insults for dazai.

"hey, hat freak, what's that coffee you're drinking?~"

"it's just their most expensive cappuccino, which is cheap at a low price of $10.99. why do you ask?"

"oh, i just wanted to try some of yours, churro~"

chuuya turned around, almost spitting out his cheap coffee.

"WHAT?!"


	2. teaching

p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8459295e0d28912dc5b1645ba8a7b883"chuuya had a date with some girl, as he intended to kill the girl afterwards. the girl was one of the mafia's main targets, so chuuya set out to kill./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f701e2786a6db8fb07577176c3b163cb"then, imagine dazai's joy, when he learned that chuuya didn't know how to kiss./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d84fd31f798cb891d4a370f2dda389e7""chuuya-kun, let me teach you how to kiss!~"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="39427a758f6694ac1b2d4008e914329b""eh? w-what did y-you say?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2ea1fc4ae87d89254c667e7c5decf909""i said, let me teach you how to kiss! come on, hat freak!~"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a575695a3e6b204372121a496504f0a2"dazai pouted, making him look very cute (or at least cute in chuuya's opinion)./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="410d8bab147fcba16202bacbcd58cb16""w-why would i n-need to know t-that, you excuse for a human?" was stuttered out by the short red-head, a blush growing on his face./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="66c7304964a1999bef7bdb6745aced39"not giving chuuya a choice, dazai pulled him in, so their lips were centimeters apart. chuuya felt dazai connect their lips, and shock temporarily disabled chuuya's brain./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6df09e4a73435c5b6d7d258aa5d99ddc"pulling away, only connected by a strand of saliva, dazai smirked./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e7a431f7d4f892f81c4d1ea75ea082c5""so, chuuya, how was that?~"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="9db9bdd288ebe351c397eb693a43d316"blushing madly, chuuya was speechless for a few moments./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="cee4ecd195ad04f6ec0e18665ea3feb0""i don't think i'll be killing the girl after the date tonight... i'm gonna kill her first, and come back to you"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1c223ff06f08ca5b699f65cbfe42d393"in the small office at the port mafia, for the first time, chuuya was pleased at dazai's teaching./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="f10084dfe413ca6dca8014ee0c31181e" /p 


End file.
